


I Don't Know What I'm Doing With My Life

by Pantsrubberbabies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Like really slow, Lots of Cursing, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantsrubberbabies/pseuds/Pantsrubberbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of crime and running, your life has finally calmed down enough for you and your daughter to settle down permanently. That is until you meet a smart ass, wise cracking skeleton whose past might be even worse than yours. But what happens when both your pasts come crashing down around you and threaten everything you've ever cared about?</p>
<p>There's a lot of cursing so you've been fucking warned. And there's possibly going to be smut so i'll warn you before is comes up. This is set about five years after monsters were freed and humans are still pretty racist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What I'm Doing With My Life

"Liz. Stop looking at me with that creepy ass face before I leave a dent in it."

My words must of finally reached Lizzy because his brown eyes widened until they were the size of Frisbees.  
"What did you say you'd do to my beautiful face?" he gasped throwing his hand to his chest in false astonishment. I chuckled. He can be so dramatic sometimes. "Sorry. My brain was totally some place else."

"Good place or bad place?"

Lizzy's face settled somewhere between a hollow and far away expression. Defiantly a bad place.

"Did you see that new episode of Steven Universe?"

Instantly he perked up and went into full lecture mode praising and cursing Rebecca Sugar at the same time. I chuckled again and commented when needed. I wasn't into the show like he was but it had great music. He went on for a few minutes before something over my shoulder caught his attention.

"Sans!" Lizzy called cheerfully. I could literally feel my good mood fly out the window.If Lizzy saw my expression he chose to ignore it as he jumped up and bounded behind me. I kept my eyes forward. I don't want to see that bastard with his big dumbass smile. He's probably wearing that stupid blue hoodie under his lab coat even though it was against dress code. God, that monster pisses me off. "Nice shoes."

"i bought these shoes from a drug dealer. i dont know what he laced them with but, ive been trippin' all day." 

Liz burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing he ever heard and I couldn't help the exasperated groan that escaped my lips. How could he stand this guy! Before I knew it Sans was sitting across the table leaning back with feet on the table mirroring me. Liz took the seat right next to him. I wonder how mad Lizzy would be if I just tapped the bottom of Sans chair? As if reading my mind Liz gave me a stern 'Be nice or you'll be sleeping in your car' look. Liz did pay most of the rent for our stared appartment. I just sighed and leaned further back in my chair.

"hey, sweetheart." Sans said smugly. I had to grind my teeth to keep from cursing him out. "got any plans this weekend?"

Before I could tell him where to stick his weekend invitation Liz answered. "No, she doesn't. Why?"

"my bro is throwing a huge '5th year on the surface' party and wanted me to invite at least two people from the lab. so will you guys be my plus two."

Before I could say anything Liz agreed. God dammit Liz. We had a whole argument with our eyes before I finally relented. "Whatever."

"great," Sans said slyly as he got up to leave. "oh. and by the way it's a formal event. so wear your Sunday best."

Sans winked at me before quickly disappearing out the employee lounge. I hate that guy.

"I think he likes you." Liz said with a smirk. I internally cringed. I really hope that's not the cases.

For his sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chapter is short but it's just a intro of sorts. If you see anything wrong or you're just awesome leave a comment!


End file.
